The Introduced
by Lynn2
Summary: Shes an Animorph. But Ax and the others didn't give her the power to morph. She is going to tell you about her past life and present life.(this is just a little introduction. you know, sorta like a biography or autobiography,one of those two. jeez. ^.^ en


The Introduced  
  
She is a girl named Lexie. She is going to tell you about her past life and present life.(this is just a little introduction. you know, sorta like a biography or autobiography...one of those two. jeez. Stories will come afterwards if good reviews. One small thing: I describe things alot ^.^ enjoy...or don't, I don't care)   
  
Disclaimer:I do not own or claim and of the characters except Lexie. If there is a book or 4 that I missed with a person named Lexie in it....im sorry. please don't sue! If you sue...I will kill you, ok maybe not kill you but stalk you, hunt you down and tickle you until you don't want to sue me anymore. Sounds like a plan to me huh? yup.  
  
Authors note- sorry if I describe things a little too much. Thats the way I am. I luv to describe things. I wont be like Britz and carry on the jokes and stuff.lol If any jokes at all. ( no offense Britz!, I love your stories!) Please Read and Review! sorry if its too long! but its my first!This is a biography like sorta thingy. If you like the biography thingy I will start writing stories.See I already have a story in mind and typing it but that doesn't mean I have to post it. *giggles hysterically* heh heh-*coughs* ahem. anyway....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prologue  
Hiya.  
My name is Lexie. There are alot of things you don't know about me. There was quite a few things I didn't know about my life....until about 3 years ago. But I am getting ahead of myself, sorry. I can't tell you my last name, where I live or anything like that. I wish I could, you have no idea how much I would love to tell you everything about me. But I can't. THEY could be listening, watching,reading, etc... THEY I speak of is the Yeerks. your thinking Yeerks? what's a Yeerk? Well when I tell you, you will either wish I didn't tell you or think I am insane. Yeerks are parasitic species from a far distant planet. All they are is little gray slugs, really. your thinking 'slugs? thats it?' No No No...thats not all. In there natural state, they look like big snails without a shell. You could step on one with your foot and they couldn't do anything to stop you. But the yeerks don't live out their nastified lives as slugs, noooo, Like I said:Parasitic species. See, they enter the head of another species, Flatten themselves out like road kill and wrap themselves around the brain, then they take control. Your helpless trapped in your own body. You can't do anything you want. Walk where you want, say what you want, see what you want, well you get the picture right? The yeerk would be able to open up your mind and read it like a book, your memories, your secrets, your lies, your friends, neighbors,everything. They have already taken the Gedds,Hork Bajir, Taxxons, and a number of humans. The Taxxons were voluntary, they allowed the yeerks to inslave them. It's not like they had much of a choice anyway,the yeerks would have taken them by force just like they did the Hork-Bajir.  
Taxxons are huge centapedes, probably about 3-4 times as long as you and me, probably more, with gnashing mouths and a really foul smell. Hork Bajir are Wepons,Walking Wepons. Blades everywhere, forehead, wrists, legs, knees, elbows...you can't cautiously touch one without getting cut. Not that you would want to touch one. The Gedds, aw you could say they are like earth monkeys, only not as smart, can't see as well and their arms and legs are different lengths.Enough of all this yeerk stuff right? yeah I agree.  
  
There is a species that fights yeerks, they are called Andalites. Andalites are a mixture between deer, human, and scorpion. there upper body, from their waist up is human.....mostly. they have two arms, two hands, and seven fingers!, two main eyes. Notice I said MAIN....yup they have two more on top of what look like stalks on the top of their head that can move every direction you could ever dream of. They have no mouth, but can talk. 'how?' you ask? well its called "Though-speech" its like you can hear what they are thinking, or they think what they want to say, and you can hear it. Something like that. they have a nose, but its not really a nose, its more like three vertical slits where our nose is suppose to be. The Lower part of there body looks exactly like a horse, hooves, strong legs,back, everything.....except the tail.The tail is the scorpion part. It ends in a really really sharp point. Their tails can move and cut anything they want in less than a half of a second, you can't even see their tail moving.  
  
Anyway....Back to me. I had a mother and a father. Well I still have a mom.....somewhere, but you will know about her later. My mom left, or so I was told. I lived with my dad until I was 5. He was in an accident. See, he was coming to get me from school early because I was sick, I was in Kindergarten. The light just turned green, he pressed the gas down and started to drive. But, some jerk in the other lane who couldn't wait for the light to turn green on his side decided to run the red light and he hit my dad on on the left side. My dad wasn't wearing his seat-belt. The car flipped over on its top. That is he died.Wearing his seatbelt was one thing that he didn't do very well at, if you get what I am saying, he never did wear his seat belt. So I was stuck with foster parents until they dumped me when I was 11. I stayed with something like an orphanage for almost 5 years and the last foster parents I had, I stayed with them for not quite a year.' And here I am. 16 and Parentless, a foster family, no friends, really. I am new to this town . Tomorrow I start school. I can't tell you what school and what town... you know why. Right now, I live with foster parents. They are really nice. They try to act like normal parents and try to get through to me. But I try not to get too attatched because they could dump me just like the others did. My foster mother's name is Diana, my foster father's name is Matthew. They have a son, he's older than me bye three and a half years. His name is Josh. They take care of me and everything. I don't really know what it's like to be loved like every other normal person. But who says I'm normal? I mean they love me. But they aren't my real parents. We just moved into a pretty big house. There are of course houses bigger.I wouldn't say we are rich. Or they are rich for that matter. But they do have money. They wouldn't have to worry about going broke for a while.And I call my foster parents mom and dad. Well I thought it was the least I could do. I've lived with them for 5 years. You could say I love them. But you should know they could never replace my real mom and dad. ok, heres the other reason why I can't tell you my last name and all that other good stuff. When I was 8, I met my mom for the first time that I can remember. She was beautiful! Her name was Sarah. She had long golden brown hair with a really pretty blond tint to it. Slightly dark colored skin and ice blue eyes. She was like an angel. But get this, shes an andalite. uh huh. Her name was and is Morianace-Seran-Shantice,She became a nothlit, in human form. She married my dad,Caleb, and had me a year and a half later. My dad said she was a really important scientist back on her home planet, and they wanted her to come back and live and do research on this new plant they had found on this island like, if they have islands on their planet. She left, and the Ellimist gave her back her andalite body and her morphing powers. She came back one more time when I was 13, this time she brought what looked like a blue box. She said she wanted to protect me while she wasn't there. I asked her what she wanted to protect me from. And thats when I learned about the Yeerks,Taxxons,Gedds,Hork Bajir and all that other stuff. Then she told me to place my hand on the blue box, I obeyed. At first I felt a tingle in my arm and then it was gone. I thought nothing of it. Then she said "Now you will be able to become any animal that you touch. All you have to do is touch any animal that you want to become, and concentrate on it. The animal will become calm, it will look like it is in a trance. Then after that take your hand off the animal and concentrate on that animal again. And keep your concentration on that animal until you have finished becoming it." Thats when I started to really pay attention. I mean I was paying attention before but I was paying even more attention now. At first I thought she was crazy but then she layed her hand gently across my face. I felt calm and tranquil. She was "Aquireing" me. After she was done, she started to morph. Blondish-Brown shoulder-length hair was growing from her head. My hair. Her tail and her two front hooves were disappearing, sucking in, into her body like a baloon you can't seem to hold closed long enough to tie it, and the air is blowing out. The blueish-brown hair all over her body was fading away and becoming dark tanned skin. My skin. And while she morphed me, you could hear the squishing sounds and bone breaking sounds as her organs and two of her hearts disappeared and organs that andalites don't have and humans do appeared while bones streatched and shrunk to fit her body and disappeared if she didn't need them . Human feet were appearing where her hooves were. And two fingers on both of her hands were withering away to form 5 fingers on each . She was human mostly now...everything except her head and face. It was the color of the rest of her body by now, dark tanned skin. She had my hair, but her stalk eyes were still there and her "nose", and she still had no mouth. Then her stalk eyes,along the stalks sucked down into her head and disappeared. Her nose grew out and the slits closed and formed a human nose. Her eyes reformed so they would be like a humans and changed from goldish green color to my light hazel color. Finally her mouth, a horizontal slit appeared and lips grew. She was full human now. She--...she was.....well, she was.....me. My hair, My skin, My eyes, My legs, everything. She wasn't falling over because she had been human before.And she even had clothes on. Tight clothes. I had no idea why, and I didn't bother asking. After she showed me, she demorphed back to her andalite form. It felt so good to be with my mom for that time, It felt as if she had been here with me all the time. She didn't stay long. She left that night, I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. Hopefully one day, We will be able to be together . I didn't even try morphing until a month later...I guess I was scared a little. But one day while walking around in the other town I used to live in, there was a cat in an alley behind the building I lived in. I did exactly what my mom said and absorbed its DNA patterns. And very alertly tried it out. I concentrated on the cat, and turning into it. I closed my eyes. My skin started to itch. I opened my eyes back up. FUR! I had fur on my arms! White Fur! The morphing stopped. I had lost concentration. I started to concentrate again. The first thing I noticed was that I was shrinking. It was like falling only never hitting the ground. And I heard squishing sounds as my organs started to disappear and other kinds of things appeared. Then the tail shot out from behind me and my eye sight and hearing got better. A whole lot better. All of a sudden the instincts of the cat was in the back of my mind fighting to get control. I didnt know how to control it but somehow, I did. I quickly demorphed. Embarassed for some reason, I put my clothes back on and walked back to the building. I never did that again. That was too weird. I guess you could say it scared me a little to know that I could be something more than just a human. I could be anything with a DNA and a pulse. Now if you think about it, It's insane. Ok back to reality. Tomorrow I start school at one of the local High Schools. I'm pretty much terrified of what it's like, you now, it's like you just finished middle school and your just more terrified than you have ever been in your life to go to high school. I know what it's like in high school, and I know how to handle it......sometimes. We'll see.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The morning I started school, I was totally not ready. I was late getting up, I couldn't find anything to wear, and I couldn't find the papers I filled out to give to the principle when I got there. I found a navy blue mini-skirt and a white t-shirt that said "In your dreams" on it. That was the only thing I could find that was worth wearing the first day. Everything else was dirty, I haven't washed them yet. I quickly put on my sandals. I ran to the bathroom and put on silverish blue eye shadow, lip gloss(the clear kind), I pulled my hair up in a pony tail. The front of my hair was too short so it fell out. I didn't bother trying to fix it, that would take more of my time, and I didn't have any time left. I ran down stairs to the kitchen where my 'parents'(foster parents) were sitting and eating breakfast  
"I'm gonna be late!" I said with my head in the fridge.  
"you want me to drive you to school on my way to work?" my dad said. He's the head of the bank.Or he runs it. Whatever you want to call it. My mom is a Doctor at the hospital.  
"No, I will be fine, thanks anyway" I said pulling a soda out of the fridge and getting an apple out of the fruit basket. Just then, Josh came running down.  
"Lex, We're gonna be late, hurry up!" he said pulling his shoes on and putting his jacket on."You want me to hurry up? I've been ready, I'm waiting for you.".I said feeding the dogs. I have 2 dogs and Josh has 1. Mine are a German Shepard and Doberman, I got them for christmas. And Josh's is a Boxer. The German Shepard, his name is Ozzy, he's 2 years old. And the Doberman, his (its a him too) name is AJ he's almost 2 years old.As for Josh's? his doofus dogs name is Duke, after his favorite basketball team.  
"I'm ready when you are" he said waving bye to mom and dad.   
"I've been ready I told ya" I said with an annoyed sound even though I wasn't really annoyed  
"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I said already half way out the door behind Josh. "Bye Lex, Bye Josh" they said right before I closed the door. "Jeez wait up, its not like their gonna give us detintion. We still don't know who our teachers are or our schedule." I ran to catch up to Josh. I forgot about the papers. Oh well I didn't think they were important. If they were I would just fill out another one at school.  
When we got there, It was 8:05. "Just in time" I said to myself. "C-ya Sis" Josh said going off, probably to flirt and ask where the office was. Of course, He would ask the girls. "Later" I said over my shoulder looking back towards him. And unfortunatly I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a man wearing a suit and holding a clipboard.  
"Excuse me young lady" the man said sounding like he was in a bad mood.  
"Oh! sorry I am--uhh new here and uhh was wondering umm where the office was?" I asked embarassed  
"Ahh I see, I am Mr. Chapman, assistant principle here. Follow me please" he said smiling. He didn't sound all that mad anymore thank god.  
"Ok" I said smiling back and followed him down the hall to the office.  
We reached a door with a picture on it. I couldn't quite picture what it was, so I ignored it.  
We got inside and he walked to the back of the office, stopped, turned around and said "wait here, just sit over there." pointing to a seat in the corner of the office."ok thanks"I said again and walked over to the seat and sat down. He disappeared through the door and down the hall. I looked around the office and noticed a really big picture of what looked like a meadow with an old log cabin. There were mountains in the back ground, a creek in front of the house and trees everywhere, most christmas trees like. The sun was setting in the picture. And it was fall, I could tell because the trees were a mixture of green, brown,gold,yellow and orange. On the other wall there were plaques and certificates. Most of them had that Chapman dudes name on them, and a womans name too. I figured she was the Principle. Before I could check out the rest of the office, Mr. Chapman came back holding another peice of paper.  
"Come on , your homeroom teacher will be Mr. Derrick" he said brightly  
"Ok" I said simply  
"You will find Mr. Derrick quite a nice guy. He teaches Geometry and big stuff like that. But looking at your records, you can handle it right" he said with a laugh  
"Yeah,I love math" I said Sounding Dorky. But it didn't matter, I couldn't have sounded half as dorky and dumb as he did.  
"He might just make you WANT to learn. He is also the Boys Basketball coach, Girls and Boys Volleyball Coach. Here, I will give you advice, If you try out for Volleyball,Play like you mean it. He hates to Loose" He gave me a wink and smiled.  
Mr. Chapman was already creeping me out. But I didn't bother with it.We got to the classroom, he opened the door for me and I walked in.  
"Mr. Derrick, I have a new student for you. Her name is Lexie Mclean." Mr. Chapman said. I gave him a Fake last name like I have all my other teachers for three and a half years.   
"Welcome to our school Lexie"  
I nodded not wanting to say anything because I had 23 people staring at me. I didnt want to make them think I was Nerdy and all.  
"Take a seat miss Mclean" Mr.Chapman said to me   
"Thanks Mr. Chapman" Mr. Derrick said  
"Have a nice day guys" He said and with that, he left. I walked to a seat and sat down.  
The 10 minutes I was in there out of the 30 minutes we had of homeroom in the morning seemed like forever this morning.Finally The 1st Period bell rung I got up not knowing where to go next and walked out into the hall. Looking around searching for the room I was supposed to be in soon. A tall blond model material type girl bumped into me.  
"Oh Im sorry" she said  
"Thats ok" I said with a little laugh in my voice  
"You look lost." she said smiling  
"You could say that" I said  
"Your Lexie right? The New girl?"  
"yeah...and you?"  
"Oh im Rachel. Whats your next class?"  
"Ummm" I looked down at my schedule "History" I said with a sigh.  
She looked down the hall.."you see that sign that says 'Do Not Run'? go past that sign a little ways and look to your right, you can't miss it." she said kindly   
"say, I will save you a seat at lunch ok? I know what you must be feeling, being in a whole new school and all" she said tilting her head in a way  
"Ok I would like that. Thanks" I said smiling back. and with that I gave her a little wave and walked to History class.   
History class went by fast. There was this boy who liked to make jokes alot. He sat beside me.  
"Does anyone know why the British Surrendered that war?" the teacher asked looking up from her book  
"uhh maybe they were scared that we Americans would kick there butts... and put their British butts to shame." he said grinning  
"Marco, please raise your hand and give me a GOOD answer when you do" she said with a sigh. Marco raised his hand.  
"Ok maybe th----"The Bell cut Marco off. Now it was time for Science. Nothing special happened in science. A couple of students slept, some moaned not wanting homework, some sat there looking in mirrors at themselves. Some passed notes, most just sat acting as if they were paying attention. I sat looking out the window for the 2 periods I had with Mrs. Miller. Marco was in that class too. Although he didn't say a word. Because he was sleeping....not so quietly. His snoring was light but you could hear it. After two periods of Marco's snoring and the teacher's lesson, the bell rung. Now it was lunch time. I got up.   
"Hey Miss" the teacher called calmly. I turned to face her. " yes?" I asked   
"Could you wake up Marco for me?" she sighed and rubbed her head in annoyance. "yeah sure" I said with a smile. I turned around to face Marco. He was sleeping like a baby. I walked up to him and nudged him.   
"Hey, Marco, or whatever your name is, wake up, its lunch time." I said to him. I walked off and he got up and said something to the teacher I didn't hear. I put my books in my locker and walked to where I figured the Cafeteria was. Luckily I was right. I bought a bottle water and a candy bar and looked for a seat. "Lexie! over here!" I looked over at Rachel standing up waving her hand motioning for me to go over. I did.  
"Hi" Rachel said smiling her supermodel smile.  
"Hi" I responed  
"This is Marco,hes my cousins best friend" she said. Marco cleared his throat. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Hes my friend too" she said with an annoyed sound. I smiled and Marco grinned at Rachel.  
"Hello" I said already knowing a little about him   
"Your in my History class arent you?" he asked looking at me probably for the first time because he was looking me up and down.  
"Yeah and your the one who always cracks them not-so-funny-"jokes" while Mrs. Powell gets all annoyed huh?," I said grinning. He stopped grinning probably thinking of a come-back. Rachel, I could see from the corner of my eye laughing to herself. I dunno not a really funny line is it?" I woke you up in Mrs. Miller's class, you sleep loudly I would say."  
"Well I gotta sleep sometime.I stay cute that way."  
"yeah...right Marco, Dream on" Rachel said with a grin  
We continued to eat lunch. Two people came walking by.   
"Hey Marco" The boy said, he was tall light brown hair, I couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He gave Marco a piece of paper. "Thanks for the notes Marco." he said "No Problem Jake" Marco said laughing a little. Then he put his hand on my shoulder "Before you go,This is Rachels long-lost twin Jake. Same Attitude and everything" he said with a grin.  
"Lexie, This is Jake, Rachels cousin. and Jake, this is Lexie" I waved a hello to him and he did the same back. Marco can be annoying, and I have only been talking to him for almost 5 minutes, But he is cute.Then Rachel tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see her.  
"Lexie, This is my best friend Cassie. Cassie this is Lexie, shes new here"  
"Hey Lexie, Hows first day going?" she asked happily. "It's ok I guess" I said shrugging   
Cassie looked totally different from Rachel. Like they shouldnt be best friends but are.  
Cassie wore blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and Rachel on the other hand, was like me. only more model like. A perfectionist. Not that I am a perfectionist.  
Jake seems pretty fixated on Cassie if you ask me.They didn't stay long...a minute maybe. Cassie gave Rachel a cd and mummbled something, the only thing I heard was 'Thanks for letting me borrow the cd'Then they left to sit somewhere else. Marco a couple minutes behind them. "Hey, I'm outa here,Language paper due and I haven't finished it yet. C-ya later Rachel,Bye Lexie" I waved good-bye "Later" I said  
"C-ya Marco" Rachel said brightly.We sat and talked about not-so-important stuff until lunch was over, then we went our separate ways. And after lunch the rest of the day went by in a blur.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......MAYBE  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it...I told you I like to describe things way too much...and if i get enough good reviews i will continue. not that you guys even care. 


End file.
